Experiencing Miracle
by Zerid
Summary: Short, one shot Takari. Time does cruel things to people. They separate and miss each other. In the unforgiving storm of blizzard, Takeru and Hikari experiences a small miracle.


Experiencing Miracle

* * *

It was winter... It's been hours since he'd been enduring the piercing coldness in the subway.

He hasn't seen her since our elementary school graduation.

Now, half a year passed.

Unlike many students, she and he became to be top students of our school. Due to such circumstances, they found ourselves visiting the library more than gymnasium.

Naturally, they formed a close friendship and shared a special bond.

And with departure, for the entire half hear,

She and he never contacted each other fully.

And as the arrow of time flowed forward,

they both lamented and detested the never ending passage of time.

However, on one fateful day, he received a letter in my mailbox.

It was from her. In it, she asked if they could meet at Osaka at a certain time.

With the delicate piece paper held firm in my hand, he took the subway.

However, because of the ceaseless blizzard,

the clock already pointed its needle beyond the promised hour of 9 P.M.

The subway stopped for the carriage and exit of the passengers,

And each minute felt like an entire hour.

To reach Osaka, he had to pass four more stations,

change subway, and go three more stations.

But...

The clock moved its two needles to a number of twelve and midnight arrived.

Even though he anticipated absence of her presence and feeling of disappointment seized his mind,

returning was impossible due to the rain of everlasting snowflakes and

the thoughts of her still waiting for me revived his dying hope.

2 A.M. at night, he finally arrived at the destination.

And at the instance when the door opened,

like trees and boulders of nature,

He solidified in place.

What appeared in his eyes was, an angel, shivering from the bitter cold

that assaulted her existence.

He couldn't describe the scenery he viewed as anything else.

"Takeru..."

"Hikari..."

Fixed in that position, they stared at each other.

They spent tens of minutes like that

and an employee spoke to them.

"Excuse me, young couple, we're closed now. No more subway trains will be coming either because of snow."

Leaving the station, they moved our feet to her house.

It was because she requested him to sleepover at her house and return home tomorrow.

The snow storm was ruthless and he understood why she asked him to.

During our walk, she started a conversation.

"Takeru, I guess we looked like a couple back there."

"Yeah...even though we're just friends huh...?"

"Tee hee...yeah..."

Despite their constant motion of their legs,

the distance that severed them from her house did not decrease

as if it was moving on its own.

"Huh? Takeru, look at that..."

"Is that... cherry blossom...?"

"It's winter...so there are only few."

While she spoke, looking at the few cherry blossom flowers, he directed his eyes on her.

Upon seeing each other when she had finished speaking,

the two gazed at each other.

A short minute passed,

and the two young bodies came closer

and their lips met.

At least, for that moment,

both of them knew where their minds were located.

For more than thirteen years since their first meet,

the two felt as if they shared every one of their emotions.

Then, after...

They couldn't help but to cry.

Tears fell from their eyes and dripped down to their cheek.

She threw herself in his arms.

Her hands shook and trembled just as his.

Feeling the gratitude and happiness they had toward each other

and temperatures of each other's body,

the two were being swallowed by each other's hearts.

And what were left were her soft, gentle lips.

That night, in a room where she lived alone,

sitting on the bed, as they shared

a long conversation about which they could not tell before,

the red sun climbed up the horizon from the east.

* * *

Very short. I just had to get this out.

Edited b/c minor grammatic issue detected by Kittenly

Thank you.


End file.
